1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power apparatus for assembling threaded members, swaging members or pressing members.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art apparatus that automatically assembles a nut and a bolt together is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-062649. This threaded member assembling apparatus has separate rotary and axial actuators for rotating and axially moving the bolt. Employment of separate rotary and axial actuators in the prior art automatic threaded member assembling apparatus requires a complicated structure along with a complex control, such as synchronous control of both actuators.